The field of the invention is locking devices, and particularly, devices for locking bicycles or motorized cycles when stored in a building.
Numerous devices are available for attaching and locking an unattended bicycle to a stationary object such as a bicycle stand or pipe. Such locks typically include a chain or other flexible cord which wraps around the stationary object and a portion of the bicycle structure to form a closed loop which is secured by a separate or an integral lock.
Storage of a bicycle in an enclosure such as a garage presents a number of substantial problems. First, the enclosure shields the intruder as well as the bicycle and thus allows him more time to defeat the locking mechanism. Cutting and prying tools can thus be employed with more effectiveness to cut the flexible cord or pry open the lock. Also, there is often no conveniently located pipe or other secure structure around which a conventional bicycle lock can be looped.